The bad way
by AbyssalQueen
Summary: Luke has always wanted something, and will do anything to achieve his goal. WARNING: Explicit sex. Legal!Luke x Layton
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Explicit maleXmale sex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh… ahh… AHHH!..."<p>

Luke's moans were turning him hotter and hotter. He couldn't stop thrusting, again and again, as fast as he could. The young man's slender body was all sweaty, as if with a fever, his legs crossed in his back, not letting him go… Professor Layton opened his eyes, just for a moment, to see the expression of his apprentice: Luke had his head turned to the right, as if to hide his face from his mentor. His eyes closed tight in shame, his mouth opened and breathing heavily. Such a beautiful sight to see.

Layton could not take it anymore; he knew he could not last long… He furiously kissed Luke, their tongues battling in passion, almost hurting each other.

Then Professor Layton woke up. He was drenched in sweat, his heart still racing. The sheets he went to sleep with were all curled up at his feet.

He could not believe it… to have such a dream with his apprentice. The images were still vivid in his mind, the sounds, the feeling… and Luke. Without even realizing, his hand went down and started caressing his manhood, very slowly at first, but not half a minute later, he was pumping fiercely until he came with a groan.

The seconds that followed were like heaven. When was the last time he released himself? He couldn't remember. He thought he no longer had that kind of need; he was not a teenager after all. But once in a while it's not that bad, is it?

He lazily reached his night table looking for a paper tissue to clean himself. Then the embarrassment took him: he just masturbated thinking about Luke! Was he crazy? Was he a perverted old man? He never, ever, had that kind of thoughts with him. Why, he hardly ever had that kind of thoughts anymore, much less dreams. He felt guilty, like if having that dream and latter… "finishing" were some treason to Luke's trust.

He took his dressing gown and headed for the shower. He needed to relax and think logically again. While the cool water ran down his entire body, he reflected that he could not blame himself for that dream. After all, he had no control on his subconscious. It was just stupid and useless to try and find an explanation. It was just a dream. And his actions after that dream… well, he was almost ready to finish when he woke up… so no harm done, right?

"I will not think about it anymore" he promised to himself.

When he was clean and dressed, he went down to the kitchen. Luke was already there, preparing breakfast: fried eggs served in a slice of bread, a few sausages and tea.

"Good morning, Professor. Did you sleep well?" asked the young man, almost without looking at him.

"Yes, thank you" automatically answered Layton, taking a sip of his cup. He saw The London Times on the table, so he absentmindedly started to look at the main headlines. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you need help with the breakfast?" he said after a moment, realizing that Luke was doing everything alone.

"No, Professor, thank you, I just finished" he said while he turned around with a plate in each hand.

They started eating breakfast in silence, until Luke broke it:

"Professor, is there something amiss?"

"No, why do you ask?" said Layton raising his eyes from the newspaper and forcing himself to look straight to Luke with his best "everything's fine" smile.

"Mmm… I don't know… You seem to be different today."

"I am having breakfast while reading the news, like every morning…"

"It's not like you to wake up latter than me."

"Ah, you are right, my boy. I overslept because I spent too much time reading last night. I do not even know what time it was when I switched off the light."

"Is that so? What book were you reading?"

… He hadn't that answer ready.

"Em… well… it-it was college stuff, you will not find it interesting" answered Layton, focusing his eyes on the newspaper again.

"Do I have to remind you that next week I will start college?" said Luke, smiling happily. "Will you let me your car to go there?"

"Of course not!" they laughed.

"So, when will you allow me to use the car keys you gave me for my eighteenth birthday?"

"When you get your driving license, how does that sound?"

The Professor was glad to have something fun to talk about with Luke, to make the young man forget about his questions. It also made him forget what just happened not even an hour before. The memory was fading like night mist. He was sure that by the end of the day he would not even remember anything. But there was something…

While they chat, the professor paid attention to some things he hadn't seen before. Luke's eyes were on his all the time, not losing a single detail. It made him a little uncomfortable, and he tried to avoid that direct eye contact looking somewhere else: to the newspaper, to his cup of tea, to the boy's shoulders, to his mouth while he talked…

Also, when Luke wasn't talking, he had a smile on his face. No, not a smile… a smirk… Like he had half his mind somewhere else… Although it seemed he tried to hide it, it was no good.

His eyes were seeing something and his mouth revealed it, but the professor didn't know what that could be.

Probably the young man was imagining his new life as a college student. Or maybe he had a girlfriend and hadn't told him. Or maybe it was some other secret. Anyway, the professor couldn't avoid the feeling that, whatever Luke was thinking, had to do with him.

"I'll be going now" said Luke when he finished his breakfast. "I have some shopping to do, and I might drop by Flora's house."

"Good, enjoy your free time while you can" answered Layton with a smile.

"I will, I promise you…" whispered Luke, unable to conceal his smirk anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to hide when Luke finally came back. The professor had been alone all day, but that was not something that bothered him. He enjoyed his time alone, something he could not do when "the kids" where younger. He read articles, wrote some of his own, watched the news or simply drank tea in silence, savouring the peace that surrounded him.

"Welcome back" greeted Layton from the living room, where he was re-reading an old book. "Do you want some tea?"

"Mmm… Yes, please. I'll leave these things in my room and come down."

On his way to the kitchen, the professor saw the boy rushing upwards with a bag. When the tea was ready, he went back to the living room, sat again in the big old-fashioned sofa and opened his book. A few minutes later, Luke joined him and flung himself in the sofa, right at the professor's side.

"Ufff… I'm beat…" complained the boy closing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"Luke, that is not how a gentleman sits…"

"I don't feel like being a gentleman today" answered without opening his eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of being so damn perfect?"

When he got no answer, he opened his eyes and saw the perplexed expression of his mentor. Then he realised that he had gone too far.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor... I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just that..."

"You are tired, I know. Do not worry about it" answered Layton reaching for his tea and taking a sip.

He didn't smile, though. That meant that he was a bit angry, to say the least. That was a bad thing, Luke knew, so he tried to start a conversation to make him forget about his words.

"I had lunch with Flora and her husband! I just went there to say hello, but they insisted so I stayed a few hours... They have a dog, did you know that? It's a Labrador puppy and..."

It worked. The professor was too much of a gentleman to ignore a conversation or keep his bad mood too long. After a while, when the tea was gone, Luke didn't know what else to explain, so silence fell again in the room.

"Professor, if you want, just go on reading. Do you mind if I stay here a little bit? I'll shut up, really" he said smiling.

"Then I will finish the chapter I was in before supper" he said smiling back. "When you start getting hungry, just tell me and we will prepare something."

"I am hungry now" Luke said rushing at his professor and kissing him full in the mouth. It was a sweet kiss, but full of lust and eagerness.

Professor Layton was in shock. He didn't respond to that kiss, but neither tried to stop it. He was just too stunned to do anything. Then their lips parted, and Luke got his body closer to him, looking at him straight in the eyes, so close, caressing with his left hand his face, his chest, his...

"Stop it!" shouted Layton as he got up, finally regaining control of himself. "What has gotten into you?" asked in an angry voice.

"I want you, Professor. I've always wanted you, and now that I'm old enough..."

"But... But this is...!" Layton couldn't make any sense.

"What? Wrong, maybe? Why?" said Luke, finally standing up to face him.

"B-Because you are... Just look at you! You are no more than a kid!"

"I'm eighteen already! I'm an adult now!"

"That is not the point! Look, go to your room. This conversation is over."

"No it's not!" answered Luke angrily, his eyes fixed in his professor's. "Do I have to make a map to you so you can understand? I want you! I want to make you feel good. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to fuck…"

"Go to your room, NOW!" shouted Layton, looking at his feet. His hands were trembling.

After a few moments of tension, Luke finally gave up and left the room in a few fast strides. He wouldn't let the professor see how terribly humiliated he felt, tears coming to his eyes, and went straight to his room and locked the door.

But this wasn't over. He would have him, he knew. He had tried the good way, straightforward, sincere... But it hadn't work. So now he only had the bad way. He had hoped against hope that everything would go smoothly, that the professor would accept his feelings, even if he didn't feel the same way.

Such a pity for his dear Layton... If he had reacted some other way… but no, he had to get all defensive, to shout at him, to send him to his room like a ten year old kid. He would regret that soon enough, though. Luke had a plan B, just in case everything went wrong that night. He reached for the bag he had come home with and looked at its content.

"Perfect" whispered to himself, with his eyes humid and burning. "We will have fun with this… Well, at least I will…"

The smirk came back to his face again.


	3. Chapter 3

Layton spent some minutes trying to calm down. That night's sudden events were too much for him to understand. What had happened to Luke? Why did he do that? He said he wanted... No, no way. Impossible. He was just a kid, for the love of God!

He slowly made for his room, not caring about supper anymore. He felt so tired... he wasn't used to deal with anger. But why was he angry? He should feel flattered. After all, a young handsome boy just said he wanted to... have sex with him, a lonely old man who was more than twice his age.

No, he couldn't think of it that way. He couldn't let Luke to have such feelings for him, it was just wrong. Maybe his anger was because he didn't see this coming, and also that there was really no reason for them to not do it... Two adults with no family bonds... Why not?

No, no, no. Luke was eighteen, but not an adult yet. Probably he was just infatuated with him, like the typical teacher-student love story. What kind of person would he be if he took advantage of that? To be sure, Luke would regret it, he would be ashamed and their relationship would never be the same, or even end in the worst possible way.

Professor Layton went to bed with all these thoughts running through his head, but before he fell asleep, he made a decision:

"I will talk with him tomorrow. I'll apologise for shouting at him, for having lost control, and explain him why this cannot be... He will understand and we will forget anything happened..."

But the next morning Luke didn't go down for breakfast. Layton thought maybe the boy had reconsidered and now was ashamed. The hours passed, and no sign of him. When it was almost time for lunch, Layton started to worry. The boy had gone to sleep without eating anything... He was probably very hungry. The professor pluck up courage, went upstairs and knocked on his apprentice's door.

"Luke?" he waited a few seconds, but no answer. "Luke, please come down and eat something" he waited again. He thought he heard movement inside the room. "We need to talk. I will wait for you, alright?"

Then the door opened, just a little bit. "Ok, Professor, I'll come down" said Luke from the other side.

Layton felt satisfied with that answer and went down to the kitchen to prepare lunch. After a while, Luke appeared there too with his hair still wet from the shower.

"Do you need any help, Professor?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, this is almost ready" Layton answered, without daring to look at him.

Luke sat in his usual place and waited patiently. When the food was ready, he attacked it like if he had not eaten in years. Layton took a quiet deep breath and said:

"Luke, about what happened last night..."

"I don't want to talk about it" he said with his eyes fixed in his plate.

"You know as well as I that we cannot ignore that and pretend it never happened. First of all, I want to tell you that I am very sorry for shouting at you."

Luke raised his head, astonished, and looked at his Professor in the eyes. He clearly didn't expect an apology. As he didn't say anything, Layton continued.

"Please do not think I do not understand what is happening to you. I have also been young, and I know that feelings might be confusing sometimes."

Luke kept staring at him. Maybe there was still hope for him... Maybe he wouldn't need to use the bad way after all... Maybe...

"Um... Professor, I don't think I'm confused..."

"Think again. You know I am very fond of you, and perhaps you misread those feelings."

Damn it, the old man just didn't understand. Luke didn't care if he wasn't loved in return. He had lived with that too many years, after all. He just wanted sex, to make his fantasies come true. He wanted to see his Professor in a completely different situation, to hear him moan, to feel his skin against his body, to kiss him, to make him lose control... He wanted to see the real Hershel Layton, not the perfect gentleman he always played to be.

Luke kept silent, realising that the bad way was, in fact, the only way.

"I am very sorry you have to go through this..." said Layton with sadness in his voice, when he knew he would not get an answer from Luke.

"It's not your fault, Professor" _Yes it is, you sexy bastard._ "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore" _I'd rather take action already._

"I understand" said the Professor, rising from his chair.

"Do you want some tea, Professor?" said Luke, also standing up.

"Yes, thank you. That was what I was going to do."

"I knew that" said Luke with a smile.

While Luke prepared the tea, Layton finished reading the Sunday's newspaper. So big, so many sections, but nothing really interesting. His apprentice put two steaming cups and a teapot in the table and sat again in his chair. Layton took a sip of his tea and tried to start up a conversation. They talked about many different things: the news, Luke's next studies in college, Flora... Layton was starting to feel a little sleepy after his second cup of tea, but he didn't mention it. He didn't want Luke to think he was bored. He was reaching for the teapot for third time when Luke asked:

"Professor, do you know what temazepan is?"

"Mmm... no..." answered Layton, who didn't expected that kind of question.

"It's a derivate of benzodiazepine. Do you know what benzodiazepines are?" Layton remained in silence, sipping his tea. "They're psychoactive drugs with many effects: sedative, sleep-inducing, anxiolytic, muscle relaxant... even amnesic! Well then, temazepan is used to treat severe insomnia and also as a pre-anaesthetic in surgery. They say it's quite a bomb... You may know the name with which is commercialized. It's called Restoril."

Restoril...? No idea. He never had any problems with his sleep... But why...?

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Oh, because it's something new I learnt, and thought you might not know about it" Luke said in a singing voice. "Also, there is a fact about temazepan that... well, I found... interesting".

The smirk again. Layton didn't like the way the conversation was going... He took another sip, and then he realised his tea was gone already.

"It was used as a date rape drug. The victims couldn't defend themselves, and sometimes they didn't even remember anything..."

"And THAT'S what you found interesting?" Layton couldn't believe what the boy was saying.

"Did you like my tea today, Professor?" said Luke, grinning, his eyes fixed in Layton's heavy eyelids.

Then it all made sense. Luke hadn't tasted his tea. There he was, holding the cup with both hands, as if warming them. Layton's heart started racing, realising what the boy had done. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake... No... No way... Luke wouldn't...

He tried to stand up, but his legs failed to him. _Muscle-relaxant, sleep-inducing, sedative..._ The boy's words were now echoing in his head. He tried to stand up again, with all his strength... But he miserably fell to the floor. Light was fading around him, he could not keep his eyes open any longer... The last thing he saw where his apprentice shoes coming closer... And the last thing he heard was a sweet voice saying:

"Good night..."


	4. Chapter 4

He opened his eyes slowly. It took a moment to him to get used to the dim light that surrounded him. After a few seconds, he realised he was in his own bed. But how did he get there? He didn't remember. He looked around and saw Luke sitting in the bed by his side. Then everything came back to his mind at once: Luke's kiss, their fight, their conversation in the kitchen, the tea...

"Welcome back, sleepyhead" said Luke smiling. "You must be thirsty, do you want some water?"

The boy brought a glass to Layton's lips, but he refused to drink it.

"C'mon, there's nothing in it" said Luke, drinking from it. "See?"

Much against his will, Layton drank. He was thirsty, and his mouth felt dry.

"How... long...?"

"Only an hour. The dose was very small, and you didn't take it all" said the boy as if he was talking about the day's weather.

The professor's head was a mess, he couldn't think clearly... and felt so weak... Was that also an effect of temazepan? He looked at his boy, his expression saying that he didn't comprehend what was happening. Luke got it quick enough.

"When you fell asleep, I carried you here. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you... yet. I just prepared everything."

Prepared everything...? The professor tried to rise from his bed, but then he realised he couldn't move his arms. When he looked to his hands, he knew that getting away was not an option.

"I bought those things yesterday, one for each hand. They're half belt, for the wrists, and half handcuffs, for the bedposts. Perfect, huh? I thought you would be more comfortable like that, with your arms opened, and not with your hands on your back with the classical handcuffs."

"Let me... go..."

"Hah, not a chance" said Luke, caressing his professor's chest. He slowly went down and reached the sheets that covered the lower part of Layton's body. His apprentice violently pulled them away, revealing the professor's nakedness. Embarrassed, Layton tucked his legs in, trying to hide his parts from the hungry eyes of his boy.

"Don't" said Luke in a commanding voice. He grabbed his professor's knees and separated them again, leaving him in a worst position than before. Layton realised he had no strength in his legs, and that Luke could do with as he pleased, so he decided to obey... for now.

Luke got up from the bed and examined the other man's body. His lusty eyes seemed to drink from it, moving fast from one part to another in no time. Layton had never felt as self-conscious as in that moment. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Luke, gritting his teeth. That reaction seemed to amuse him.

"My, feeling timid already?" he said mischievously. After a pause, he continued. "I want you to look at me."

Layton didn't move nor answered. He might be unable to defend himself, but at least he couldn't be forced to look, could he?

"No, huh? Well, listen carefully. The drug and those beautiful things in your wrists are not the only things I bought yesterday. If you don't obey, I will be forced to hurt you. And we don't want that, do we now?"

Luke made it sound as if he was scolding a little kid. He waited a few seconds, but his professor didn't look at him. Luke got closer, slowly... He gently took Layton's chin and moved his head so they could be face to face. The professor still had his eyes tightly shut.

"Open your eyes. Please..."

Layton obeyed and Luke gave him a sweet, wet kiss. Neither of them closed their eyes then. They kept staring at each other's eyes, and Layton even responded to that kiss, ever so slightly, as if he didn't wanted Luke to know that he was actually enjoying it.

When Luke finally finished that kiss, he got up again and slowly started undressing himself. The professor kept looking at him while he took off his clothes, as Luke asked him. He observed how he took off his polo with a quiet sight, how carefully he unbuttoned his shirt, how he undid his zipper... He was so beautiful, so provocative, so utterly sexy... Layton thought that he would not be able to avert his gaze from him anymore, even if he wanted to.

No, he had to resist the temptation. He couldn't allow himself to enjoy this. This wasn't right...

Luke came closer to the bed again, now completely naked, and sat near the professor's legs. He started caressing them, saying:

"I really don't want to force you... I would rather make love to you. I want you to want me, that's why I'll do everything in my hand to turn you on..." said the boy grinning. "You will scream my name and beg me to fuck you senseless..."

"No, I will not" answered Layton, ice cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Layton didn't know how to feel anymore: embarrassed, eager, wounded, impatient, humiliated, willing... So many sensations at the same time. What to do? Surrender to lust and enjoy? Or resist the temptation, remembering that the person kissing so sweetly the inner part of his tights was only a boy, and try to stop it?

... What to do?

"Luke... Please, this is madness... Stop this at once" he said, trying to sound calm and commanding.

Luke didn't even bother to raise his eyes. He continued kissing gently his professor's tights and lower belly, avoiding his manhood on purpose.

"Listen to me, you are making a huge mistake. But you still have time to stop... ahhh..."

He couldn't finish the sentence. Luke had just started to slowly suck his member. The warmth and the wetness made his mind go blank for a second. When he got control of himself again, he continued:

"You... will regret this. Someday, when you grow up, you..."

"I won't need to gag you, will I?" said Luke with bored eyes, stroking his professor's sex with his hand, never stopping. "I bought a gag ball, just in case you wouldn't shut up. Wanna give it a try?"

Colour fled from Layton's face. He didn't want to push his luck any further, so he remained in silence. Then, his apprentice resumed his activity between his legs. The warmth again... Layton's resolve was crumbling little by little, with every movement of Luke's head. He realised he had lost it all when felt his manhood growing inside his apprentice mouth.

He did his best to hide his moans and his accelerated breathing. Luke kept sucking too damn slowly while caressing his legs... He wanted to come already. But then, Luke stopped and sat between Layton's legs, smiling. He suddenly felt cold without the boy's mouth around him.

"It seems someone's having fun... I'm glad, really. I feared it would disgust you..." he said, averting his eyes from his professor.

"Luke... I am... ready..." Layton said panting, blushing fiercely. He still had some shyness in him.

"Ready?... Oh, I get it" he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not going to finish you. This is just a warm-up."

"A warm-up?" he was almost to the limit, he wasn't sure how longer he could keep this up. "Luke, I am not twenty years anymore..."

The boy didn't answer. He just climbed in this professor lap and leaned forward to kiss him. This time, Layton kissed him back with desire burning in his chest. They had gone too far now to hold back anymore. He no longer cared about anything, and couldn't hear the little voice in his head saying that Luke was only a boy and this was wrong. Or maybe he heard it, but those facts only turned him even hotter and made him want it even more.

"Professor..." Luke purred, overwhelming with pleasure.

The boy was on top of him, and he could feel every part of his body. While they kissed, Luke was moving his laps rhythmically, rubbing his manhood against his own. Layton felt he was reaching his limit again, panting heavily, his member throbbing almost painfully. Luke realised that and separated from him, leaving him halfway again. Layton let out a grunt of disgust.

The boy got up from the bed and reached for something on the floor. Layton almost fainted when he saw what it was: lubricant.

"No, Luke, that is too much. Please, don't..." he couldn't conceal the anguish in his voice.

"Don't worry, Professor. I'll go very slowly, it won't hurt..." he said digging his fingers in the lube.

When Layton saw his apprentice coming dangerously near, he closed his legs tightly. No way he was going through that. But to his dismay, he observed how easily Luke opened them again. He had forgotten he was still weak as a kitten because of the drug. Luke sat on his professor's left leg, while holding apart the right one. Layton miserably tried to free himself.

He gasped when he felt Luke's finger enter him. It didn't hurt, maybe because he couldn't resist much, but it felt so strange he didn't like it one bit. Besides, he felt very humiliated in that position and situation. He fought as much as he could, trying to free his legs and arms from their prisons, but it only made him feel even more pathetic. Meanwhile, Luke was concentrated pulling in and out his finger. He sometimes gave a quick gaze to his professor's distressed face, but paid no attention to his efforts of escaping.

When he thought Layton had gotten used to his finger, he entered two of them and resumed his activity. He heard his professor panting heavily. He didn't know if it was because of pain or if he liked it. Either way, those sounds were turning him on again, and felt his manhood's growing impatience.

"Aaaaahhh!" cried Layton.

In his eagerness, Luke inserted three fingers too fast. He knew that cry was of pain, not of pleasure, but he didn't regret it. Layton's face in pain was so sexy that made it worth it. He even saw a small tear rolling in the corner of the professor's right eye, but he quickly dried it turning his head to the pillow.

Luke smiled then. That was what he wanted, to see Layton's face show different emotions: pleasure, pain, fear, nervousness... Today, he got to see a lot of different expressions in that beautiful face he loved so much. Only one detail remained to make this day perfect.

Luke lubricated his member and positioned himself so he could finally penetrate Layton

"Look at me" he asked his professor.

Layton obeyed, defeated. Luke grabbed his legs to keep them apart and entered.

"Aaaahhh..." they both moaned.

Luke didn't move for a moment. He was in ecstasy. Finally, after so many years, Professor Layton was his. It felt so good to be inside him he thought he would come if he moved. He took a deep breath and pulled out and in again, slowly.

Layton was in a shock, watching as Luke fucked him. It actually felt... good. Very good indeed. Luke's quiet moans were turning him on again, the pain forgotten. He wished he hadn't his hands tied so he could embrace the precious young boy, to pull him closer, to kiss him while...

"Ahhh... Luke... come closer..." he whispered.

The boy gladly obeyed and stretched himself on top of this beloved professor. He caressed his hair and kissed him passionately, his hips moving all the while. He wanted to go faster, but he knew that if he did, he would come in no time. And he didn't want this to end. He could feel in his stomach Layton's pulsating member, and decided to let the man reach his limit.

Luke separated from Layton's lips and went back to his original position, only that this time he didn't grab the professor's legs, but his manhood. He started to stroke it gently, very slowly, following the rhythm of his own hips. Layton panted heavily; he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. He was looking at Luke in the eyes: he realised he liked to watch and being watch. He wanted to come, now.

"L-Luke... ahh... Please, I need to..."

"I told you..." answered the boy, his eyes almost hidden in a mist of lust. "You will scream my name and..."

"LUKE, PLEASE, FUCK ME SENSELESS!" shouted Layton.

From that point on, everything went out of control. Luke began stroking Layton's manhood faster, while his thrusts became harder. After some moments, Layton was almost screaming in pleasure, thanks to some unknown spot Luke found inside him.

No thought crossed their minds in those minutes. They were like animals, only heeding their needs.

"Aaaah… L-Luke!... I'm… AAAAAHHHH!"

Layton's scream was all it took for Luke to come as well. They remained in silence a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths. Luke could feel the professor's hot body finally relaxing. He stroked his member a little more before letting it go. Reluctantly, pulled out of his professor's body and sat cross-legged, observing him.

Layton had his eyes shut, as if sleeping, and his stomach was covered in his own semen. Luke then realised that his hands were still tied. He climbed off the bed, freed him and took some paper tissues to clean himself. Layton rubbed his wrists, without opening his eyes. The belts had left marks on them; probably Luke had tied him too tightly fearing he could get away.

The professor sat down in the bed as well and started to clean himself with care. He didn't say a word, and Luke was starting to worry, but didn't dare to say anything. After that, the professor sat in the right side of the bed, pulled the covers up to his waist and searched for something in the night table. He took out a packet of cigarettes, a black lighter and a tiny ashtray.

"I didn't know you smoke!" said Luke, astonished.

"I only smoke after sex" answered Layton, lighting his cigarette.

Luke crawled to his side and kissed him in the cheek. Then, he curled up and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke woke up the next morning. He didn't move for a few minutes, resting peacefully in his professor's bed. He held out his hand to touch Layton, but only found an empty space. He got up and looked around; he was alone in the room.

Luke took a quick shower and got dress. He was starving; he had gone to sleep in the afternoon and had not woken up until the next day. He went down to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast, but before he could do anything, someone grabbed him by the neck and violently slammed him face first against the kitchen table.

Stunned, he tried to rise again, but the attacker was much stronger than him. He couldn't move, the iron grip in his neck crushing him against the table. He tried to fight back with his hands, but then he felt something thin and cold in his left wrist. Then, his arm was pushed to his back, and felt the same cold thing in his right wrist.

Panicking, he realised he had been handcuffed. He was screwed: he couldn't even raise his head, and now his hands were tied.

"Professor! Help!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who are you calling for, boy?" answered a voice in his back.

Luke froze, almost unable to breath. That voice... no fucking way. That tremendous attack... that asphyxiating grip... it was impossible he could...

"P-Professor...?"

"Smart boy..."

Luke was too confused to say anything. It took him a few moments to understand what was happening: Professor Layton had almost opened his head against the table and had immobilized him, probably using the belt-handcuffs he bought the other day, tying the belts together and using them as regular handcuffs.

"B-But Professor, w-what are...?" babbled Luke, suddenly afraid.

"You humiliated me. That is not something I can forgive so easily."

"I-I didn't..."

"You did. You drugged me, tied me to a bed and had your fun. I am a little mad at you."

"But you liked it! Don't dare to say you didn't!" Luke made it sound braver than he actually felt.

"...You are right, my boy, I did enjoy" he said strengthening his grip, hurting Luke. "But not all the time. You made me feel... _let's say_... uncomfortable. I do not like to be tied up while I hear things like 'look at me' or 'I won't need to gag you, will I?'..." the professor leaned closer, and whispered in Luke's hear: "Did you have fun having the upper hand?"

His tone was... terrifying. It was much like the sweet tone he always used, but... there was some mockery in it too... and something else Luke couldn't name. He didn't dare to answer.

"I asked you a question. Did you have fun?"

"... Y-Yes..."

After that, no one said a thing. _My God, he's gonna kill me and throw my body to the Thames..._

Luke started to feel seriously frightened. He felt Layton's free hand working on his trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with a single, hard move.

"I thought it will be good for you if I make you understand how you made me feel yesterday" he said in a low voice, caressing Luke's buttocks.

Now Luke was officially terrified. He didn't want to be the passive part, and with Layton in that mood, he was sure he would hurt him badly.

"P-Professor, please, I understand what—" he couldn't finish the sentence, as Layton introduced two fingers of his free hand in his mouth.

"Suck them" he said in a commanding tone.

Luke tried to turn his head and look at his professor, to ask him mercy with his eyes, but no good, he couldn't see his face.

"Does that mean you want it without preparation? Alright then..."

"No!" he managed to shout even with the fingers in his mouth.

Resigned, he sucked as he was asked. After a few moments, Layton took his hand away and tried to introduce the first finger, but Luke was so tense and tight he almost couldn't do anything. The professor let go a little sight and tried again, stronger. Luke screamed in pain.

"Oh, please, do not be so exaggerated, this was just the first one..."

Luke knew he needed to relax, or that would be hell. He breathed as deeply as he could in that uncomfortable position, to calm himself down, as the professor was busy widening his entrance. Without a warning, Layton introduced the second finger, which made Luke cry even louder.

Tears started to roll from his eyes. That was it: if the professor saw how much he was hurting him, he would stop for sure. His professor was no sadist, after all. So he did nothing to hide his tears, turning his face to make sure Layton could see them. And he did.

"My, are you crying already? I managed to endure until you used three fingers..."

Luke felt very miserable in that moment. It was true: he had seen the small tear in Layton's eye, but ignored it. He didn't even ask him if he wanted to stop. _Let me go, stop this, please don't..._ He had paid no mind to his words, and just continued with his game without mercy, like it was the most important thing in the world.

He had forgotten that Layton was the most important thing in the world.

Luke started sobbing, but not for the pain. He just understood what he had done. He had hurt and humiliated the man he loved. And for what? For an hour of sex? What kind of person was he, putting his own desires before anything else?

In that moment, Layton pulled away his fingers and freed Luke from his grip. Then, he opened the handcuffs and went to wash his hands in the sink. Luke lifted up his pants and observed his professor's back. When Layton turned around, the sobs took hold of him again.

"I'm very sorry for what I did, Professor!" he said, tears falling uncontrollably.

Layton approached him and hugged him tenderly. Luke hugged him back, with all his strength, crying like he had not cried in years. The professor remained in silence, caressing the boy's back. When it seemed that Luke was feeling better, he kissed him gently in the head and separated from him.

"I am sorry to have hurt you, Luke" said Layton.

"No, please, don't apologise. I deserved it..." he said, looking at his feet. He built up the little courage he still had inside and said: "Professor, I love you".

"I love you too" sighted Layton. "But you know this can't be..."

"Let's give it a try, at least... I want to be with you... Please..."

Layton observed his apprentice teary eyes and knew he had lost. He leaned closer, kissed him gently in the lips and said:

"Alright. But only until you find someone better than me".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update 8-Dec-2011: This story continues with "The guest" (nets/7619109/).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) I hate two things: waiting and unfinished stories. That's why I published all the chapters at once.**

**2) I'm not a native English speaker, so any corrections about grammar, spelling or suggestions to improve this story are welcome.**

**3) This is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
